A World Away
by Whizza01
Summary: Rated T to be safe: Emily, Saffie and Maya are on their way to London when the train crashes killing everyone on board however, they are somehow transported to Middle Earth where they meet up with some rather good looking dwarves on a quest...
1. A World Away

Authors note: This is updated and improved from the original chapter 1

"Where the HELL are we!"

Saffie, Emily and Maya had been travelling on a train to London however, it had veered off the track and crashed, killing every innocent passenger on board. Strangely, Saffie, Emily and Maya had managed to mysteriously teleport to another land.

"I believe we are in another world" Maya mumbled.

"Too right we are! We definitely are not in England anymore and judging by those dwarfs over there, we aren't even on planet earth anymore" exclaimed Saffie.

"Shut it you two, you're not helping!" Emily shouted

"I am never using public transport ever again" Saffie raged

"At this rate, you're never going to need to anyway!" Emily replied flustered

"Ok, Ok, let's calm down go and ask the dwarfs where we are. They're bound to know." Maya stated, obviously trying to keep calm.

Slowly, the girls warily approached the strange looking people. They were a good few inches taller than them. For some uncanny reason, Emily swore she could recognise them but couldn't quite put her finger on where from.

"Um, hello. My names Emily and these are my friends, Maya and Saffie. We were wondering if you could, um, tell us where we are."

The low chatter between the dwarfs silenced as they all began to stare at the girls cautiously but inquisitively.

One of them stood up. He was the tallest one of them, had long dark hair and a long, coarse beard. He addressed himself as Thorin Oakenshield.

"What are you?" he mumbled in a deep baritone voice, all his attention focused on Emily, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"We're humans!" Maya spat, a little offended.

"Where have you travelled from?" He asked, puzzled but still not taking his eyes off Emily for a second.

As Emily was trying to explain, Saffie noticed a blonde haired dwarf staring intently at her. He had piercing blue eyes, just like her own and a small plait, draping from each side of his mouth. She smiled at him and she couldn't help but notice that he blushed. Maya nudged her and scolded her for flirting with him however she secretly had her eye on the one sat next to him with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She assumed they were brothers as they seemed quite close. He looked up and caught her staring at him and shot her a cheeky grin and motioned for them to come and sit with them. Feeling left out, Saffie followed, eager to meet up with these dwarfs.

Emily finally finished explaining and Thorin seemed to understand that they were not from Middle Earth. He accepted them to join his company and their quest to the Lonely Mountain.

A different, younger dwarf named Bofur spoke up. "Thorin, we don't have enough horses for everyone to ride."

"Emily will ride with me. Saffie and Maya, you can ride with Fili and Kili, my nephews. Both Fili and Kili blushed furiously at this statement. Maya and Saffie looked at each other knowing that they both had exactly the same thoughts.

Emily sighed, rubbing her eyes and stated she was going to bed as it had been a tiresome day. Meanwhile, Saffie and Maya carried on flirting with Fili and Kili. They didn't know it but all four of them had a great feeling about this quest!

Emily rapidly fell in to a dreamless sleep. Stress and tiredness had taken over her body which was now slumped awkwardly against a mossy rock, shaded by a huge overgrown tree above her.

Thorin watched Emily sleeping soundly. He too was now looking forward to the rest of the quest and this fortunate turn of events. However, he wondered what changes the new members of the company would bring. Would they help the quest or slow it down and did they know how to fight. Had they even seen a sword or a bow in their life?

Only time will tell he thought as he began to doze against the soft mossy branch of the tree.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his nephews getting on very well with the two new girls, Saffie and Maya, he recalled. He was going to have to keep an eye on those lot he told himself, picturing the mischief they would likely get up to.

Only time will tell he whispered to himself once again before falling in to a deep, content sleep.


	2. Riddles

Emily slowly opened her eyes, reluctant to wake up. She looked around to see the wilderness. Puzzled, she questioned where she was. Then she remembered the past day's events. She cursed under her breath, she was sure it had been a dream. As she turned over, she noticed the rest of the dwarfs had already woken up. She wandered over to where they were eating, trying to look casual.

"Good morning Emily" Thorin greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning" she said as she smiled back.

She noticed that Maya and Saffie were sat with Fili and Kili again. She chuckled to herself. It was amusing watching her friend's lousy attempts of flirting. She went and seated herself beside Thorin. She was beginning to enjoy his company.

"Did you sleep well" he questioned

"Yes, I did thank you. How about you?"

"I spent most of the evening on watch for orcs or goblins."

"Oh, sorry I didn't stay awake but was so tired and to be truthful, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming."

"How did you end up in Middle Earth" Thorin asked politely

"Well, where we come from we don't travel on horseback or on foot. We have vehicles which are much faster and more efficient way to travel. We were on a certain vehicle called a train on our way to a place named London. As fate would have it, we crashed on the way and somehow we ended up here."

"I am glad you weren't hurt" replied Thorin

Emily sighed but smiled too. It was all just so unrealistic to be true.

When they finished breakfast, they dismantled the camp before they saddled up the horses. Kili laughed at Maya's unsuccessful attempts to get on his horse. He offered her a hand which she gratefully took and hoisted herself up onto the horse. She positioned herself comfortably in front of him and decided that his chest made a good headrest. Saffie easily hoisted herself up on to Fili's horse. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying not to grip too tight despite her fear of horses. Maya looked over at Saffie and winked, looking very pleased that she was with Kili. Saffie rolled her eyes and mouthed

"Have fun!"

Maya chuckled and mouthed back

"I will!"

The rode for hours on end and covered a great distance and by the time it was dusk everyone was, unsurprisingly, very tired. Maya was off in her own dream world, snoring gently, her head resting softly on Kili's shoulder. Saffie and Fili were playing riddles to pass the time. They had become particularly close throughout the day, sharing stories of their childhood. Some of the others had already noticed they're growing bond.

"_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first and follows after,"  
Ends life, kills laughter._Saffie said, smirking at Fili's bemused face.

Fili was silent for a while, repeating it over and over in his head, trying to make sense of it.

"Times up" Saffie stated

"No wait" Fili pleaded, looking around for a clue.

"It lies behind stars and under hills?" He muttered as he looked up at the stars.

"Of course" he whispered. "Darkness"

"Well done, you're pretty good" Saffie complimented.

"My turn" laughed Fili.

"_Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters."_

"Easy!" Exclaimed Saffie. "Wind" she said with a smirk

"Ok, fine! You win" Fili sighed, defeated. He had never been good at riddles, Kili had always beaten him throughout their childhood.

"Wait" Fili said. "Give me one more chance"

"Ok fine" Saffie challenged playfully. As Fili turned to face her, her heart leapt and she started to blush. She quickly looked down to avoid him noticing.

_"What carries the beauty of the world, but walks on two legs?"_

He smirked at Saffie who had a very bewildered look on her face. She had never heard this one before. She couldn't believe she could be fooled so easily.

"Um" she desperately searched her mind, no way was Fili going to beat her!

"Times up" he stated smugly, after a few minutes

She looked up defeated. She stared right in to his deep blue, perfect eyes. The gazed lingered for a moment before she said

"Ok fine you win, now tell me, what carries the beauty of the world but walks on two legs?"

Fili shifted a little uncomfortably before looking in to her eyes and whispering:

"You."


	3. Chase in the dark

Saffie let out an ear piercing scream. It ripped through the silence, startling everyone else in the company. Maya awoke groggily but was also able to stifle a small, whimpering yelp when she noticed what Saffie was screaming about.

A pack of orcs, pounced on the company, leaving just moments for them to escape.

"After them" Azog yelled in orc language "slay them all" he added in his evil, sinister tone.

Alarmed, Kili turned around, eager to protect Maya. He threw a dagger at one of the orcs, instantly killing it. With that satisfaction he drew his bow and began firing at the orcs. He was very successful, killing many of the orc pack. He took credit for being the only archer in the company.

Maya watched, tension building in her as arrows and daggers began flying toward her and Kili. She firmly gripped on to his chest plate, lowering the risk of falling of the horse which was now in a high speed pursuit. She watched Kili, doing his best to protect her. She saw him as majestic no matter what anyone else in the company thought.

Kili looked down at her and seeing her terrified face he attempted to reassure her.

"It's going to be ok, just hold on tight" he shouted over the howling wind rushing through their ears.

Maya nodded her approval before tightening her grip. Kili grabbed hold of the horses' reigns tightly and used the other arm to comfort Maya. He wrapped it firmly around her to ensure that she felt safe. Like Fili, he had also developed feelings for his fellow rider. He had known since the moment they first met that he liked her. He loved her charisma and the way that she had almost always laughed at his silly jokes and stories along the way and he was going to do everything he could, to protect her. He would die for her.

_If only she knew _he thought to himself. _I've only known her a few days and yet she means the world to me. I don't know what I would do without her._

The orcs were gaining on the dwarves now. Thorin, who was at the front, decreased his pace to ensure the company went ahead of him. He worried for their welfare even if it didn't seem like it sometimes.

"Where is Kili and Maya" Emily questioned.

Thorin looked around full of worry, where was his nephew? His heir to the throne. Thorin noticed that he was at the back, the horse he was riding was injured, therefore, slowing down.

"C'mon boy, you can do it" Kili pleaded the horse.

Kili looked behind him. A huge arrow fire was coming their way. He had to try and move the horse.

"Fire!" Azog roared.

"Kili, no" Thorin shouted loudly over the wind.

Saffie and Fili turned around.

"Maya!" Saffie gasped.

"Kili!" Fili gasped.

The orcs fired. An arrow hit the horse on which Maya and Kili were riding on. The horse faltered before tripping and throwing both Maya and Kili to the ground. Maya landed painfully on her arm but she kept it in as Kili had tried to soften her landing by launching himself to the ground below her. They both promptly scrambled to their feet. Azog approached them, undaunted by Kili's sword motions. They could see that he ready to fire an arrow at Maya.

Fright took over Maya. Her muscles and joints seized up, fixing her to the spot. She was absolutely terrified. She drew in short ragged breaths after unsuccessful attempts of calming herself. Hot tears began to well up in the back of her eyes. By now she knew her fate, which only agitated her more.

Azog shot. The arrow ripped through the air at a very rapid speed.

Kili ran and pushed Maya out of the way. The arrow hit him just below the heart.


	4. Dreams

Kili lay motionless, on the ground.

"Kili!" Maya gasped.

She fell to her knees on the ground beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Why did you do that?!" She cried.

"B-be-because, I…" He stuttered before going quiet, taking in deep ragged breaths just trying to hang on to life.

"Kee?" Maya whispered, hot tears that were welling up in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold the tears back, she was sure it was her fault that Kili was dying and not herself.

"I'm so sorry Ki…"

"Its ok, as long a-as y-you know, I lo-ve, love you, then everything is just fine"

And with that, Kili's eyes flickered shut, for the last time.

Maya wept in to his shoulder, she couldn't understand why she didn't tell him she loved him back.

Her mourning was abruptly interrupted by Azog who was still standing, looking smug that he had just killed Kili.

He looked at Maya and without hesitation he approached her, his dagger aimed directed at her throat. Maya was frightened, even more so than before. There was no one to protect her, no one to care for her, she felt like she had no point in living anymore.

Azog charged over to her. Maya froze. He thrust his dagger in to her flesh.

Maya awoke screaming and shouting loudly. The silence and everyone staring at her, startled, made her stop. She turned around to find she was still in Kili's arms. She burst in to tears, it had just been the worst nightmare imaginable. Kili embraced her, trying his best to comfort her. He knew the last couple of days had been a big ordeal for her.

Thorin ordered the rest of the company to go ahead to give her a bit of space. He mouthed

"Thank you" to Kili, who was doing a great job of looking after her, his patience was a skill no one else in the company had much of.

Maya silently wept in to Kili's shoulder until they assembled camp, in the early hours of the morning.

When they reached camp, Kili leapt off the horse and picked Maya up, who had eventually cried herself back to sleep.

"How is she" Emily asked, full of concern.

"She isn't great but I think a good rest would do her a lot of good" Kili answered smiling sadly.

He had assured Maya that her nightmare had just been a nightmare however not all of it was just a nightmare. He was scared to admit it but he had fallen for her and he liked her very much. He hated seeing her like this, especially as she was so lively when they first met.

Fili and Saffie were sat by the fire. Saffie had that one word going through her head. "You." She smiled at the memory. She looked up at Fili and smiled. He noticed her shivering so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Saffie" he whispered sounding a little unsure.

"Yep" she replied eagerly.

"Can we carry on our game from earlier, I've had one last good idea!"

"Go on" Saffie sighed playfully.

"_Had by few but treasured by all. I'm on the inside and outside and I make men fall. What am I?__"_

"This riddle also puzzled Saffie, she had never heard any of these."

"Ok, tell me then" Saffie sighed, defeated again.

"Defeated again!" Laughed Fili

Saffie grumbled in reply.

"Just tell me!"

"The answer is beauty, just one of many amazing qualities you possess."

Fili looked down, attempting unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment having just admitted his love to Saffie. He looked up in to her eyes, their faces just inches apart. Fili's lips met Saffies. Stunned Saffie froze before returning the kiss.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by Oin and Gloin, who had been passing. Saffie and Fili broke apart awkwardly before bursting in to giggles along with Oin and Gloin. They embraced in a tight hug contently.

Kili carried Maya to a safe dry spot in the camp. He bundled her up in all the blankets he could find to donate to her before sitting silently and contently listening to her soft breathing.

"Kili come and eat" called Thorin

"Coming!" He answered, trying to sound enthusiastic.

And with that, he whispered to Maya

"Goodnight"

Before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and going to rejoin his fellow companions.


	5. Training in the night

Sighing in frustration, Emily sank down on an overturned tree, the trunk at the perfect height for her to take a seat upon it. She had been trying to learn how to shoot or to use some type of weapon, unsuccessfully. In addition, she was still really worried for Maya and Saffie, being the oldest of the three of them, she was like the big sister and she was worried for their welfare. It isn't often that anyone would have to go through the ordeal, they were going through.

The sun had set quite a while ago, and everyone was asleep. Apart from Emily and a certain Dwarf, that is. She should have been sleeping, but something had managed to plague her mind. Or, perhaps, someone.

"You're quite a hard Dwarf to keep track of." A small grin curled her lips as she leaned her shoulder against a tree, arms folded loosely across her torso. The Dwarf she was speaking to spun around, eyes wide as he blinked at her. Slowly, a grin curled his lips.

"Looking for me? What for?"

"I want you to teach me how to shoot." Emily replied, standing up straight. Thorin raised a single brow, rising to his feet. He walked towards her, stopping a few feet from her.

"Now?" He looked around at the dimly lit area. "It's not a little….dark?" Emily frowned as she looked down at the ground.

"I'd rather not have everyone see me mess up. I don't like failing in front of others." She replied honestly. An almost gentle smile overtook his lips, and he nodded.

"I understand. This way, then." He gestured for her to follow him, and he led her to a fairly small, but clear, area. While she was busy looking around, Thorin was approaching her, bow in hand.

"Here." He took her hand, placing the weapon in her palm. Emily tensed, her fingers closing lightly around it. He pressed on her hand, forcing her fingers tighter. "You'll need to hold it like that. I'm not going to laugh, if that's what you're worried about."

Notching the arrow, he positioned her fingers around it, instructing her to hold on, before trailing his fingers back to her elbow.

"You're going to have to relax." He whispered to her gently.

"Just lift it, nice and steady." He murmured his lips her brushing against her hair.

"Your elbow comes back like this…Now. I want you to aim it yourself. That tree, right in front of us." Emily looked to the tree before them, nervous.

"What if I miss?" She inquired quietly. Thorin chuckled next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's okay if you miss. It's your first time, you're learning." He replied quietly.

Emily sighed, shifting her arms in small, miniscule movements. Thorin never said anything, simply allowing her free roam. Finally, she stopped moving, and he leaned closer.

"When you're ready…just let go. This is how you learn. Trial and error." He assured her. Emily breathed out, fingers slowly letting go of the string.

The arrow barely hit the tree. It was embedded in the bark, sure, but mere inches from the side of the trunk. Emily sighed, lowering the bow in frustration. She just weren't any good at this.

"Great, for a first shot." Thorin breathed into her ear.

"No, I just can't do it!" Emily sighed

"Well let's try with a sword, you might be better at that, everyone's different" Thorin suggested.

He handed her a sword and drew his own.

I will try attacking you to test your reactions, then we can work out what we have to work on." Thorin said

And with that said, Thorin ran at Emily with full speed, finally twisting his body to swing the sword at her. Emily dodged the attack with a simple side step and low ducking technique to then counter attack Thorin with the blunt side of the blade, knocking the wind out of his chest and causing him to fall backwards.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" gasped Emily, offering Thorin a hand to help him up.

He picked himself up off the floor and glared at her. She whimpered, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her hands.

"You know that was absolutely amazing." Thorin stated proudly

"Really?!" Emily replied sounding surprised

"Yes, have you ever used any weaponry before, a sword, a bow?" he questioned

"No" Emily replied sheepishly.

"Not even I can do that and I have been training for years for this quest!"

"I guess I'm a natural" Emily laughed

"I guess it will be you, teaching me next time!" Thorin replied, stifling a small chuckle


	6. Accidents happen

Maya awoke feeling refreshed and a lot better than she had the day before. She thought through the past's day's events. She realized that she isn't going back to Earth so she knew she just had to get on with life the way it was and make the most of it.

"Yolo?" She muttered under her breath before picking herself up off the floor to re-join the company.

As she walked out from under the tree, she noticed Emily and Thorin training. She winced at the sound of their swords clashing together with such power. She hoped neither of them hurt each other however, she couldn't help but notice how good Emily was at sword fighting.

She noticed Kili sat on his own by the fire and she quickly made her way over to him, seating herself upon the log, beside him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me yesterday" she whispered, trying not to blush.

"But you are feeling ok again today?" Kili replied with a hint of concern.

"Of course" Maya said smiling

There was a moment of silence before Maya spoke.

"What's up?" she said smirking slightly

Kili looked up, returning the smirk.

"Everyone teases me cos I don't have a beard" he said pouting and pulling a cute face causing Maya to burst in to giggles along with him.

"D'awwwww, I like you just the way you are" she giggled, squeezing his cheeks and giving him a kiss on the nose, making him blush furiously which he frantically tried to hide.

Maya blushed as well however, she didn't mind that he noticed.

"Sorry, I've just been waiting to do that!" she said as she laughed at his bemused expression.

Her laughing was cut short as Kili _pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She felt the world disappear around her. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed. It was just the two of them alone in the universe. She didn't care if anyone else saw. He had kissed her. Her first kiss. She hardly believed it. She wondered now if she was still dreaming._

_Kili pulled away. It was now his turn to observe her bemused expression._

_"Sorry, I've just been waiting to do that…" he stated as his lips twisted in to a smirk._

_Maya couldn't find words to express herself so she stayed contently silent just gazing in to his eyes._

_"You know, whilst you were sleeping, my brother kissed Saffie" he said _

_"No way!" Maya exclaimed, her expression even more bemused that it had been before._

_"Yep, apparently it was over a game of riddles" he replied_

_"How do you know?" She questioned _

_"Oin and Gloin caught them!" he said bursting in to laughter_

_Maya burst in to giggles with him_

_"Busted!" She chortled loudly_

_They proceeded to embrace in a warm, tight hug._

_"I know how we can get them back for teasing you" Maya chuckled_

_"How?" Kili muttered in to her hair._

_She strode proudly over to where Fili and Saffie were seated and perched herself beside Saffie._

_"I heard that you kissed a certain dwarf" Maya mocked Saffie. Kili tittered at his brother's expression towards Maya's comment._

_"Oh shut it you!" Saffie hollowed_

_This comment left Maya and Kili laughing hysterically until Fili spoke up._

_"So what if we kissed?" Fili dismissed by pressing his lips against Saffies. _The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body.

Maya and Kili abruptly stopped laughing and just stood there awkwardly with nothing else to do.

From where they were training, out of the corner of her eye, Emily caught a glimpse of what was going on. She turned to see if what she thought was happening, was actually happening. She didn't notice that Thorin was about to attack her as they were right in the middle of training. She turned a moment too late and his sword hit her across her torso. She doubled over in agony dropping the sword she was holding which made a loud clatter as it collided with the ground. It brought Fili, Saffie, Kili and Maya out of their trance.

Thorin immediately panicked at Emily's pained face as she lost her balance and plummeted forcefully to the floor. He ran over and picked her up, resting her head against his chest.

"I am so sorry" he cried

He noticed his hand was damp. Out of curiosity he turned over his hand to see what substance it was. He was horrified at the realization that his hand was stained red with blood. Her blood. The person that meant the world to him. He looked at her limp, unconscious body and guilt took over him. Her breaths were short and raspy, her lips blue as she shivered in his arms.

He took of his cloak and wrapped it around her in a desperate attempt to keep her warm. He sat down and laid her in his arms. He embraced her and wept. Kili went over to comfort his uncle and Maya followed like a loyal dog.

Suddenly, Saffie let out an ear piercing scream…


	7. Vengeance

A pack of orcs bounded in to the camp, hacking off branches of trees with their weapons for a frightening effect. One ran at Saffie who was more frightened than she had ever been. Fili leapt to Saffies defence, beheading the orc with ease. He gave Saffie a reassuring look before handing her a sword.

"Only use it if you have to" he called to her as he ran off to fight the orcs.

Kili retrieved his bow and fearlessly followed his brother.

Thorin laid Emily's limp body against the log behind them, silently prayed in dwarvish before standing to defend her against the orc approaching rapidly. Fili and Kili could hold them off to some extent however, some got past them. Thorin handled those. Unfortunately, Azog was too strong for Fili and Kili and he was advancing for Thorin.

Azog charged at him with the hooked blade upheld, going to his fore swing and following it with a backswing. Thorin dodged the first and met the second with his sword. The weight of Thorin's sword sent his opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of Azog's hands.

Azog made an arcing shot which sliced the fabric of Thorin's shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter.

Azog staggered. Thorin swung. His broadsword missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. Azog managed a smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Thorin swung many times in anger. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy broadsword ate through his opponent as easily as air. Azog dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again.

Thorin held his sword at Azog's throat.

"You will not touch my company AGAIN" he raged, the desire for vengeance had grown too great. He mercilessly sliced Azog's throat. How he had longed for this.

As there was no current threat towards Emily, Thorin advanced towards Fili and Kili to fight off the remaining orcs. The rest of the company were also beginning to approach the orcs.

Suddenly, Bolg, Azog's descendant, pounced on the company with a fresh army of orcs, ready for revenge.

Every member of the company was taken hostage apart from Thorin. Bolg towered over Thorin, he held a sword to Thorin's chest.

"If you let my company go, you can take me as your prisoner" Thorin spat

"Uncle, no!" Kili began to struggle against the orc holding him captive. The orc stabbed him in the side with his dagger. Kili doubled over in excruciating pain before dropping to his knees. He felt that he had failed his uncle.

"Slay them all, this one's mine" Bolg ordered

"No" Thorin shouted.

"They haven't done any wrong or harm, leave them, I was the one that slayed Azog."

"Very well" Bolg replied and ordered the other dwarves to be set free. Kili stayed limp on the ground, injured.

Bolg lined up his sword with Thorin's chest, ready to kill.

Thorin took a deep breath, a cool sweat forming on his brow. A dagger shot past his head, the wind from the object rushed through his ears. It collided with Bolg's forehead, killing him instantly. There was a moment of complete disbelief as the rest of the orc pack ran for their lives.

The company, warily turned to see who their hero might be.

Emily was stood, still in the position in which she had thrown the dagger. When she noticed that the company were staring at her, she shifted in to a more comfortable pose.

"Emily?"

Thorin ran to her and embraced her.

"I thought you were de…"

"Its ok, accidents happen" she soothed, tangling her hands in his messy hair.

Whilst everyone seemed to be rejoicing, Maya noticed that Kili was still lying motionless on the floor. She ran over to him.

She lifted his head on to her lap and ran her hand through his soft, dark locks.

"You know I like you without a beard" she smiled sadly

He smirked. Oh how she loved his smirk. But she was too depressed to enjoy it at the moment.

"Kee?" she whispered, feeling the burning eyes of the rest of the dwarves behind her.

She leaned down and pressed her lips gently against his forehead. She stayed in that same position for a long while. A single tear spilled down her cheek and dripped on to Kili's cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb.

"I love you" she whimpered, her hands trembling against his skin.

He slipped his hand gently in to hers and his eyes began to flicker shut.

This time it wasn't a dream.


	8. Firewood

Everything was silent. Maya remembered at some point along the journey, Kili had been singing softly. She remembered the words and began to sing softly.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold."_

The dwarves began a low humming in the background.

"_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Maya sighed and looked down at Kili as she finished her song.

"Your singing is beautiful, carry on" Kili complemented weakly

"Aye, sing a song from 'Earth' Bofur piped in.

Maya thought for a few moments. She looked at Kili as she began to sing once more.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Maya didn't continue as hot tears welled up in her eyes and the knot in her stomach tightened. Saffie came and put her arms around Maya whilst Fili came and lifted his brother to escort him to a safe place in camp. Maya got up to follow but Thorin and Emily came over and stopped her. They tried to comfort her the best they could. Thorin was also beside himself with worry. This was his heir to the throne, his kin.

Oin approached from where Kili was lying.

"He is in a stable position, after some rest, he should be fine."

Relief washed over Maya, cleansing her mind and soul. She headed over and sat beside Kili cross-legged on the soft, mossy ground. She made a silent promise that she would never leave his side. Ever. She never broke a promise. And with that, she curled up, almost like a cat, and fell asleep beside him.

"I love you" she whispered in her final moments of consciousness.

Just before darkness claimed her, she could have sworn she heard Kili utter

"I love you too"

The rest of the company were sat around the fire. The skies were just beginning to fall dusk. Fili and Saffie had been sent for firewood.

"Do you think we have enough wood?" Fili moaned like a child, his arms were aching.

"I think we could get a little more" Saffie chuckled.

No sooner had she said it, Fili tripped scattering the wood so he could use his arms to catch himself. As he cursed in dwarvish, Saffie couldn't help but giggle.

Her giggling was hastily interrupted as Fili pulled her down beside him.

"Isn't it beautiful? The sunset, it's particularly colourful tonight" he whispered in to her ear.

She shifted closer to him and turned to look at his kind face which was bathed in the glow of the evening sun. She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. She compulsively reached out and placed her hands on his smooth cheeks. He didn't resist.

"They are taking ages" Thorin groaned

"Would you like to join me in an attempt to find them?" he asked gesturing to Emily.

"Of course" Emily replied, rising to her feet and following Thorin in to the forest.

After they had walked for a while Thorin stopped and turned to face Emily.

"Emily, I brought you here to ask you a question..." Thorin explained, growing slightly nervous. Emily looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" She replied.

"We've known one another for a while now...And, I want to know if you'll be my lover?" He asked, not missing a beat as he stared her in the eyes. She stared at him, turning beet red. She had no words. What should she say?! She took a deep breath, there was only one thing she COULD do. Slowly, Emily leaned in, tugging Thorin by the collar of his tunic towards her, and pressed her lips firmly to his. When they parted, both of their cheeks were fiery red.

"Y-Yes." She stammered, her breath half-gone from the intensity of it. Her first kiss. And it had been bliss.

There was a strange noise from behind them.

"What was that?" Emily questioned

"My knowledge is no better than yours" Thorin answered truthfully

"Let's go and see" Emily whispered

Warily, they went to investigate. They came to a clearing where they found a pile of firewood and Fili and Saffie, lying panting and taking in deep breaths.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Thorin questioned playfully

Saffie and Fili both looked up in unison, both with bemused expressions plastered to their faces.

"We, um, were just, ur, admiring the sunset" Fili replied sheepishly

"Well it would probably be a better experience if we were back at camp with hot stew, which Bofur can't make until you two bring the firewood we need, for the fire" Thorin stated

"Yes that is a pretty valid point uncle" Fili replied grinning

Everyone began to chuckle, each of them retrieving pieces of firewood to take back to camp.

Maya tossed and turned in her sleep, the same nightmare playing itself over and over in her head like a scratched CD. The orcs. The dagger. Kili.

She awoke, shivering. She stretched out her arms, reaching for Kili for comfort.

But Kili, wasn't there.


	9. He told me I've shrunk overnight!

The already tense knot in Maya's stomach tightened until she heard a voice.

"Maya, up here!" Kili whispered

Maya looked up to discover Kili's legs dangling from the overhanging branch above her. He presented his hand to her which she took to haul herself up on to the branch with him. She leaned against his broad chest, swinging her legs over his.

"You got me worried for a moment" she breathed

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you" he apologised quietly

He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. Maya curled up in his arms before, once again, darkness overcame her tired body.

Emily woke up in Thorin's arms. She felt warm and comfortable, reluctant to move or get up. As Thorin moved, she managed to free herself of his grasp without waking him and began walking over towards the smouldering fire. She couldn't help but think that Saffie and Fili could have got some spare firewood for the morning.

Emily wandered in to the forest for firewood which Saffie and Fili, HADN'T got. She noticed that it was strangely, slightly bigger and heavier than usual and the trees seemed to tower over her, making her feel quite small and timid. She wondered if it was just because she was still tired.

Without warning she heard a startled yelp and a cry of pain from the direction of camp.

Emily left the pile of firewood and bolted back to camp. When she arrived, she stopped to take in the scene before her.

Fili and Saffie were chortling as Maya slapped Kili round the face again and again, yelling rude words him. Without second thoughts, Emily approached Maya and seizing her with a strong grip, pulled her away from the young, startled dwarf. Saffie and Fili were still tittering away from their spot.

"Shut it you two" Emily spat

The laughing abruptly concluded.

"What was all that about?" Emily asked Maya softly

"He told me I've shrunk overnight!" Maya exclaimed, pointing a blaming at Kili.

As Maya began to continue her story Emily thought back to when she had gone to get the firewood. She remembered it feeling that slight bit bigger and heavier. She remembered how the trees seemed taller and towered over her.

"Are you even listening to me Emily?!" Maya interrupted her thoughts.

"Maya, Kili said you have shrunk, because you have!" Emily exclaimed

"What?!" Maya shouted, the anger inside her growing

"I have too, and Saffie"

Saffie immediately go up and measured herself against Fili. Whereas she had been slightly taller than him, she was now about an inch smaller than him.

"It seems as we spend time in middle earth, we start to develop features of, in our case, dwarves!" Emily concluded.

The scene had managed to wake up the rest of the company. Thorin wandered over to Emily.

"What's happened?" he questioned

"We are turning in to dwarves!" Emily replied as calmly as she could, gesturing to Saffie and Maya.

Maya was wiping the blood of Kili's face, apologising for what she had done.

"It seems you are, I'm taller than you!" Thorin chuckled

"You will have beards before long ladies" Kili joked receiving yet another, more playful slap, from Maya.

"Well at least its dwarves and not orcs or something" Emily sighed, she had much preferred being the taller one.

"Well as we have three new dwarves in our company, we better get them trained for the remainder of the quest" Fili stated

"Yes, we should" Thorin agreed.

And with that, Emily, Saffie and Maya began to train. Emily and Saffie trained with swords, becoming stronger by the day. Maya decided that she was more of an archer than a warrior and trained with Kili at every spare moment they had. She wanted to be just as good as him. She wanted her shots to be perfectly on target and accurate because in battle, she knew, missing would cost, her life.

After many months of vigorous training. After giving up, starting again, practising from dawn to dusk. Anyone or anything that didn't know Emily, Saffie or Maya in battle, would be sure that they had spent they're life training.

But then again, everyone says that dwarves pick new talents up easily!


	10. The Battle of the Five Armies

_Time lapse: The Company has defeated Smaug and this chapter is set at the Battle of the Five Armies._

With shields covering their left sides and swords drawn, Thorin and the orc circled then began to attack each other. Thorin lifted his shield and caught a blow then pounded into the orc's shield with his own sword. The orc smashed at Thorin again. The clashing of metal shook the valley.

Thorin jumped, dodging a blow to his legs, then smashed the orc across the chest with his shield. Suddenly, Thorin swung toward the orc, who turned to receive the blow with his shield. The orc overcompensated balance and fell forward, his sword thrusting toward Thorin's chest.

As Emily fought beside Thorin, she desperately looked around for a sign that her friends were alive. Fili and Saffie nor Kili and Maya had returned to base camp the night before.

_Focus on the fight. _She told herself

_You know what happened when you weren't paying attention last_ _time. _The words in her head were doing her no good as she continued to slay anything that was not of the dwarf race.

"The elves and the dwarves have united!" Thorin yelled across to her.

"What?!" She called back, not believing the news Thorin had told her.

"Just don't slay any elves, help them" he answered.

An orc seized Emily by surprise. She struggled against its almighty strength and was just about to give up as an arrow ripped through the air, mercilessly murdering the orc holding her captive.

It was followed by a tall, slender elf. He had long, very blonde and perfectly straight hair, piercing blue eyes and very pale skin.

"Legolas" he addressed himself.

"Thank you, you saved my life, I'm Emily" Emily replied.

"You don't look much like a dwarf to me, what are you?" he asked as he bent down to examine her.

"I don't have a flipping clue what I am, a human, a dwarf or maybe even a hobbit, all I know is if we stand her having a chat, whatever I am, I shall be dead!" She yelled over the battlefield cries.

"You are right, I wish all the best of luck to you Emily" he replied loudly

"And you Legolas!" Emily shouted as he disappeared among the others on the battlefield.

Emily continued fighting until a though struck her.

_Why did I recognize him? _She asked herself.

As she thought, she got more and more tangled up in her mind. She thought back to when she first met Thorin, the first time she had seen him. The rest of the company too. She had recognized them, but where from. Why had she recognized them?

Then a thought hit her. A thought that made her stop in her tracks. She had got to Middle Earth because her train to London, had crashed.

Was she dead?

Was she in a dream?

A coma?

She pinched herself. This HAD to be real. She began to think about Earth, her home. The place where she really belonged. How she missed her family and friends. However, she knew if she left Middle Earth, she miss Thorin and the company, who she now considered friends and family. She slapped herself. She had to keep it together. The battlefield was not a place for an emotional breakdown. She reminded herself of how well she had adapted here. She had even shrunk!

She was awoken from her trance by a startled cry of pain. She knew the voice, she knew straight away who it was.

"Thorin!" she cried, trying to locate him through the dense capacity of the battle crowds.

She spotted him and bolted towards him. There was an arrow embedded in his side, scarlet red blood was beginning to pour from the wound. Carefully, she half carried him to the outskirts of the battlefield, hoping there would be more safety there. She lay him down on the ground as gently as she could. Back at Earth she had been a nurse and assuming that he didn't know what that was, she decided it would be better if she didn't waste time trying to explain.

She pulled the arrow free of his body causing him to wince in pain. She guided his hands on to the wound.

"Hold there tight and don't move unless you absolutely need to. Do you understand?" she whispered.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he cried

Emily thought to herself. She had got to Middle Earth, by dying. So she could get back to Earth by…

"Emily, where are you going?" Thorin repeated

"Back to Earth" she whispered taking a deep breath.

And before Thorin could stop her, she drew his sword from his belt and thrust it in to flesh. Thorin watched in agony as the sword, his sword, pierced her heart.


	11. There and Back Again?

There was a bright bolt of lightning and Emily disappeared, filling the battlefield with an eerie silence. It was about a minute before battle cries and clashing of swords could be heard again.

Emily felt a sharp nudge in her side. Opening her eyes, she turned to figure out who, or what, had nudged her.

"Hey, I know this film is like three hours but was it so bad you fell asleep?" A voice she did not recognise asked her.

"What, where am I?" She mumbled.

"In the cinema!" Another voice replied, chuckling.

"Watching what?" Emily whispered, still half asleep.

"The third instalment of The Hobbit, remember!? The Battle of the Five Armies"

At this comment, Emily sat bolt upright, to stare at the massive screen before her. She then turned to where the voices had come from.

"Jazz? Sarah? Amy?!" She questioned their faces as it was pitch black in the cinema. How much she had missed her friends, having been away for so long.

"Emily, are you feeling ok?" Sarah asked

"You seem a little stressed." Jazz added

"No, I'm fine" Emily answered, though her head was a blur.

"Are you sure?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Have you seen Saffie or Maya lately?" She whispered curiously

Her friends exchanged worried, sad expressions.

"Guys?"

"Emily, I think we all know that they died in the train crash the other day" Jazz sighed sadly.

On hearing this, Emily's heart felt like it had been sliced in half as she tried to supress a gag like sound. However, it was at this moment that she knew, that this WASN'T a dream or a coma. This was all real, and what was happening in the film was actually happening. She knew it wasn't JUST a film. She looked up at the huge screen before her and she felt her eyes meet with Thorin's as a blade knocked him down. His eyes pleaded her for help as his nephews darted to his aid. She had read the book, she knew they're fate. She was the only one who could change it.

She took one last glance at her friends and bolted out of the cinema.

"Emily!" Sarah shouted after her but she was too late.

Emily sprinted as fast as she possibly could. What she was about to do could mean certain death if it went wrong but she wanted to risk that for Thorin, Fili, Kili, Saffie, Maya and anyone else who needed her help.

She ran in to a nearby chemist, rudely barging past other customers, casually browsing and minding their own business.

"Quick, I need as many bandages and painkillers that you can muster!" Emily shouted at the shop assistant, attempting unsuccessfully, not to sound rude.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait your turn in the queue as other customers were here before you" the shop assistant replied angrily.

"No please, people will die! People are dying!" Emily pleaded trying to sound sorry.

"Please go and wait in the queue or I will call security" the shop assistant spat, raising her voice.

"Please! Just listen!" Emily persisted

"Can we get security please" the shop assistant shouted

It was at this point, Emily's fist collided with the shop assistants jaw, dislocating it and knocking her to the ground.

Emily gasped but seeing as she wouldn't be here much longer, she kicked the body out of the way and proceeded to fill a bag full of bandages and painkillers. She was going to need them, and lots of them!

She legged it out of the chemist followed by three armed security guards and the police in a hot pursuit.

For the first time in a while, Emily didn't know what to do. How on earth, was she going to get back to Middle Earth?

It didn't take her long until she realized what she had to do. She had got to Middle Earth by dying. She got back to Earth, by dying so to get back to Middle Earth she had to…

"Put your hands up!" A sharp voice from behind ordered her.

She needed no further motivation. Tightening her grip on the bag, she ran out in to the road, in front of an oncoming truck.

The last thing she heard was a deafening screech as the wheels failed to come to a stop.


	12. So this is what heaven looks like

Sarah watched in horror as her best friend acted like a criminal. Was it something she had said? She was determined to follow and stop any other drastic moves Emily could carry out. She thought she could have stopped Emily but as she ran out in front of a truck, Sarah felt she had no choice but to run after her.

She was a second too late as she failed to get a tight enough grip on Emily's shirt and the truck knocked them both to the ground.

Scared of what she would find, Sarah cautiously forced her eyes open. Emily stirred on the floor beside her.

"So, this is what heaven looks like?" Sarah muttered to herself

Emily sat up and looked at Sarah with a surprised look that she had made it too.

"No Sarah" Emily whispered

"Welcome to Middle Earth"

"Wait, so this is the"

"Battle of the Five Armies yes" Emily interrupted, handing her the bag of stolen goods.

"Take this to the base camp over there, you will be safer and no offence but I'm not sure you know how to fight yet." Emily instructed Sarah, drawing her sword.

"Where are you going?" Sarah questioned eagerly

"To help Thorin"

Emily tried to supress a chuckle at Sarah gaping at her.

"What?! You've met him?" Sarah called as Emily began to disappear in to the crowds.

"I'm in a relationship with him" Emily called back before disappearing completely.

Sarah jogged back to the base camp and entered where the company were.

"Hello Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin. I'm Sarah" Sarah introduced herself

"And you are?" Bofur broke the silence after a while

"Friends with Emily" Sarah replied

"Don't suppose you know how to heal people?" Gloin asked

"Well Emily and I were both nurses so I can try. I guess I must know something."

Sarah followed Gloin in to a backroom where she found Maya laying, evidently in an uneasy sleep. There was crimson blood seeping from her lower torso. Sarah gasped at the realisation that Maya didn't die in a train crash, but was brought to Middle Earth. Maya awoke slowly, squinting and shielding her eyes from the light.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Maya whispered weakly

"The same as you I guess" Sarah replied quietly

Emily located Thorin, Fili and Kili easily. Thorin was lying with numerous stab wounds whilst Fili and Kili were defending him with everything they had.

Emily knew and could see how this was going to end, she had read the book. She was inside the book. She knew she must help them.

Whilst Fili and Kili distracted the orc, Emily darted round the back and stabbed the orc. The orc that WOULD have killed them. The orc that SHOULD have killed them.

They thanked her, panting heavily. Emily acknowledged before sprinting over to where Thorin lay, Fili and Kili close behind.

"We need to get him back to base camp quickly" Emily whispered full of concern.

The brothers nodded before helping their uncle up and practically dragging him to base camp. Emily trailed behind, worrying thoughts troubling her mind.

When they returned, Saffie had returned and had made the battle without too much injury. Sarah had bandaged up Mayas wounds and she too seemed to be better. As they stumbled inside, they received a wave of concerned glances, obviously regarding Thorin, who was in a very bad state indeed.

Whilst Sarah and Emily tended to Thorin, Fili, Kili, Maya and Saffie recounted what happened in the battle from when they had been separated.

The company were back together and they all knew the worst of it was over now. They prayed for Thorin, their leader that they aspired to.

There was a soft tap at the entrance.

"Aye?" Bofur called

Legolas appeared at the entrance.

"I bring the good news that the other armies have been defeated, Erebor is now yours" he announced.

"The elves wish all the best to your leader." He added, glancing at Thorin before swiftly leaving.

The worst was definitely over now. They could only hope Thorin would recover from his injuries.

Kili looked up, a solemn look etched on his face.

"Erebor is ours once again" he whispered.


	13. The End?

_Time lapse 5 years_

Erebor was rebuilt. There was a lively buzz in the air. Emily and Saffie had become full developed dwarves. Maya and Sarah however, had somehow developed more elf like features therefore, none of them could return to Earth. Sarah had moved to Mirkwood along with the other elves but Maya had chosen to stay at Erebor. Thorin had made a full recovery and was preforming his duties as King. Fili and Kili were proud princes of Erebor, becoming better leaders by the day.

Today was the first anniversary of Erebor being rebuilt. It was just over a year ago that they had finished the epic task. Four years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears had paid off and to celebrate their achievement, they had decided to have a huge ceremony, where everyone was invited.

Everyone was excited and there were many preparations to be made.

Fili and Kili were, no doubt, up to mischief, running around the castles corridors like children. Thorin was helping Emily with decorations however, all he seemed to be doing, was getting frustrated that he couldn't do it. Maya and Saffie were looking for Fili and Kili, attempting to get them out of trouble. Eventually, they decided to split up and look for them.

"Fee" Saffie called

"Kee?" Maya shouted

Kili snuck up behind Maya, making her jump and slap him out of fright.

"Owwww" Kili groaned playfully

"I'm sorry but it serves you right for sneaking up on people" Maya told him, tapping him on the nose

"But it hurts" he persisted even more playfully.

"Oh shut it you!" Maya whispered before kissing him on the nose and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Um, excuse me but I believe 'oh shut it you' is my line" Saffies voice from behind startled them.

Maya and Kili spun round to find Saffie and Fili grinning at them before they all fell about laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asked curiously, appearing from round the corner.

"Well, Saffie and I were walking through the corridors when we found Maya and Kili here. Who knows what they were doing but if I saw correctly…" Fili started

Maya and Kili's faces both reddened considerably.

"Um excuse me but you two have been missing for a while" Kili started before Emily cut him off

"Ok well, I don't want to hear your excuses, but it's time to get ready as the guests will all be here within the hour" Emily concluded

They all retreated back to their rooms.

Around an hour later, each of the girls received a soft knock at their doors. Emily opened the door to find a beautiful bouquet of red roses at the foot of her door. Maya opened her door to find a bunch of white roses and Saffie found pink roses outside her room. There was also a trail of petals leading down the corridor. The girls met up about halfway along the trail, all very puzzled. It was strange how their dresses matched the colour of the roses. How did the person who put them there know?

"Do you think we are late?" Maya asked worried

"We better not be!" Saffie exclaimed

"No, this is about the right time" Emily concluded calmly

When they reached the great hall, they looked around to find Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Emily found Thorin. He looked very handsome. He wore a red, velvet tunic, a silver belt and a deep blue fur coat. Fili and Kili did not wear anything very dissimilar and all three of them looked pleasing smart.

"Well don't you look smart" Emily mused

Thorin just chuckled at this statement.

The evening went really well and as it was beginning to get late, Thorin tapped on his glass to silence the room.

"My nephews and I have an announcement to make" he spoke when the room had gone quiet.

With that, Fili, Kili and Thorin walked over to where Saffie, Maya and Emily were standing. Fili stood opposite Saffie, Kili stood in front of Maya and Thorin stood in front Emily.

In unison, Thorin, Fili and Kili all got down on one knee. Gasps and quiet cheers could be heard around the room. Emily, Saffie and Maya exchanged glances of pure joy.

"Emily" Thorin began, pulling a ring out of his pocket. Fili and Kili followed suit.

"I would like to ask if you would like to be Queen of Erebor and rule with me" Thorin looked up at Emily.

"Maya" Kili spoke

"Saffie" Fili spoke after Kili

"We would like to know if you would like to be princesses of Erebor and future heirs to the throne along with us" Kili whispered nervously.

All three girls glanced at each other, grinning before blurting out

"Yes!"

The room erupted with cheers whilst Emily, Saffie and Maya embraced in their future husbands arms.

So the quest had been a success, Erebor was with its rightful owners, there were many wedding plans being made, there was a future Queen and two Princesses to accompany the King and the two Princes in ruling and everyone was happy. Everyone knew the future would be in their favour.

Emily, Saffie and Maya were finally ready to start life, a world away.

Authors note: This is the end of A World Away. Thank you for all the reviews. Look out for my sequel that will be called A New World which will hopefully be out by 20th of June 2014


End file.
